Osman (XI pjevanje)
Vijećnica je srednja u sebi tej naprave, tej liposti da tko 'e u njoj vik se ne bi nagledô je od milosti. Bogato je narešena; pokriva ju sa svijeh strana svila zlatom ispunjena, na razlike slike tkana. Tuj bo iznova slavna zgoda dobiti se lanjske složi koja Turcim prikor poda, a Poljacim čâs uzmnoži. Izvrsnostim svak se čudi: nebo 'e odzgar, zemlja okolo, stijezi, trublje, konji, ljudi, silna oružja, bjenje oholo. Car se gleda, plaho dijete, gdi se digô s Carigrada na pogube, raspe i štete poljskijeh polja i livadâ. Š njim se pazi oružana množ nezgledna na sve kraje; gubi ime polje i strana: što oko vidi, sve vojska je. Ali opeta glasoviti poljački se kralj objavlja, za kraljevstvo obraniti gdi proć caru vojsku spravlja. Svud se paze brzi ulaci hrlo optjecat svaku stranu, da ured skaču svi junaci krune općene na obranu. Letjet gledaš zapovijedi po prostranoj kraljevini put Varšova da svak slijedi pod oružjem u brzini. Vidi se ončas na glas ovi gdi se zemlja sva podiže, gdi odsvud vrve vitezovi, gdi se oružjem sve užiže; gdi inostrane krune i knezi s kim Poljaci društva imaju s vojevodam i s vitezi. na njih pomoć i oni ustaju; gdi se mnoga vojska zbira vrhu polja svim široka, i gdi se Orlov stijeg prostira proć Mjesecu od Istoka. Nu poklisar sve ostavi, a uze pazit k onoj strani gdi s oružjem sto'e u spravi Turci se udrit i krstjani. Velike se vojske dvije vrhu ravna kažu polja kraj prostrane Bogdanije i granicâ od Podolja. I toli su po načinu izatkane sej države da, tko ih gleda, zaistinu cijeni da su zbiljne i prave. O krajijeh polja od rati Prut i Nester gledat slidiš, i ako ć' oku vjerovati, romon čuješ, tijek im vidiš. S jedne strane tuj pazi se, i bez svrhe i bez mjere, turska strašna vojska gdi se jakno mjesec na luk stere. S druge vojska od Poljakâ svim se kaže lijepa kita, od hrabrenijeh sva junaka po izboru skladno svita. I toliko slične slike tkalac hitri svemu poda da ne samo svak prilike pozna od vitez i vojvodâ, nu se u svemu ti biljezi od istine još gledaju, da bi rekô trepte stijezi, buče ljudstva, konji igraju. Paček se oko dotle vara i poznanja svačija gube da gdi bubanj svaki udara čuješ i gdi trublje trube. Izvrsnostim sih naprava vas zapanjen paša ostaje; u istinu se upoznava i mni u vojsci opet da je. Snebiva se da toliko ruke umrle hitro vezu; tim je ovako on poklikô Zborovskomu svijetlu knezu: „Tko bî, slavni vo'evoda, toli umjetan među vami da besjedu i duh poda ovijem mrtvijem prilikami? Oružja ova tko osnova i lanjskoga boja sile? Ah, jesu li čuda ova ljudske ruke učinile? Eto pazeć vojsku našu, ke je mnoga veličina, svakoga u njoj poznam pašu i Turčina po Turčina. Još kad bi mi moglo biti poznat i one srećne puke kim je caru odoliti od junačke išlo ruke; ter bih čuo od svijeh ime kô svijeh vidjeh vojevati, ne bih mogô u sej vrime draže stvari ja slišati.“ Na ovo dvorno uprašanje od careva poklisara knez, ki djelim svud slavan je, u ovi način odgovara: „Dobrovoljno tvôj Milosti ja ću kazat, paša izbrani, narode one s kih kriposti kraljevstvo se naše obrani. Nu vitezi tko su koji razabrat je mučno imena, gdi sva u skupu vojska stoji taborima obgrađena; tim pogledaj gdi iz tabora van izišla sva se otkriva otvorenijeh vrh prostora čekat cara suprotiva.“ Tajčas carski paša obrati tihi pogled stavna obraza poljsku vojsku razgledati gdi mu slavni knez ukaza. Sunčano se svijetlo oko ljepšijeh vitez ne nagleda: svi na čete uširoko slijede način bojna reda. Nu poklisar čudom novim snebiva se pazeć paka prid ovacim vitezovim za vojvodu pustinjaka. Zagunjastio i zarastô ovi u kosah vas se vidi; postarano lice i tmasto kaže od kože suhor blidi. Obje mu su noge bose, drži u rukah križ raspeti, a konopom opasô se po oštrom ruhu od kostreti. Oči š njega čas ne smeće zapanjeni Alipaša, i ne može srcu veće odoljeti da ne upraša; Zborovskomu veli time: „Tko je oni, gospodine, ki ide prvi prida svime, a porušen nad sve ine? U čovjeku poharanu i satrenu onoliko ku ste ufat mogli obranu gdi na bjenje se ide priko?“ Podsmjehnu se sim riječima knez, i ovako odgovori: „Ne boji se tko pravu ima vjeru u Boga višnjem gori. Od koljena je plemenita gospodičić jedan ono ki pogrdi slavu od svita, a obra bitje svim priklono. Blaž na ime on se zove, i s istoka do zapada od svetinje glas njegove po narodih leti sada. Na svakčas bo kroz veliko djelovanje od čudesa kaže svitu on koliko drag je kralju od nebesa. Po pustinjah nag dočime Isukrsta naga slidi, među carom i našime kraljom zgode sve prividi. Tim noseći križ u ruci s kraljevićom na boj doje i, gdi oružjem ini puci, on molitvam vojevô je. Nu besjeda moja ova sasma duga da ne izlazi, od poljačkijeh vitezova sliša' imena, slike pazi. Gleda' onega ki sred štita u verigah drži lava, a od zelena perja svita na glavi mu stoji dubrava; i odjeća mu sva je zelena, kom oklopje zgar pokriva: i konj zelen oka ognjena regbi pod njim munja je živa: Rodovilski knez ono je: vodi tri čete izdaleče, iz najkranjih držav koje val Nijemskoga mora optječe. Oni oklopja ki oblače, za vojvodom ter najprije nose kopje, pašu mače, konjici su od Prusije. Pazi opeta družbu ognjenu ka za njima gre smiono s puškam duzim na ramenu - Pomoravci sve su ono. Nakon njih su tvrde čete livovskijeh iz prostora; s puškam i oni regbi lete jak ognjeni trijes vrh gora. Ali gledaj, pak vojnici litvanskoga kneštva slijede: svi na konjijeh kopjanici pod oružjem bijelijem sjede. Glavu imaju pan-Stjepana, velikoga kandžilijera; jaše junak konja vrana, vran štit i vrana ima pera. Vojvodu opet pazi onoga ki igra konja svim velika: staroste je pološkoga Sjenevića ona slika. Modrim perjem vitez mili vedro je čelo nakitio, i u pozlatnoj modroj svili na ugarsku vas se odio. Za njime se dio s kopjem, dio s lukom vitez združa; Radogostje pod oklopjem i Smolensko njih oruža. Vojničarâ vidjet još je kim su oružja ista i snaga: Podljesje ih i Pološje iz bližnjijeh šlju rusaga. Gleda' onega ki u desnici vitim kopjem regbi trese, a na zlatnoj mu ugarštici žuto perje prostire se. Zlatne mu su i odjeće, zlatne konju sve naprave, ki se pod njim u skok meće s perjem žutijem vrhu glave. Vojvoda ono slavna imena Zamoški je pan hrabreni, ki Tatara razbi ognjena i u plijenu mu plijen zaplijeni. On za sobom tri razlike vitezova vrsta vodi; gledaj ke su njih prilike s kim li oružjem svaka hodi. Zamoški su ono vrli kim vrha glave lete krila; i konji im su s krilim hrli, a oružje luk i strila. Vučjijem kožam su odasvudi sebe i konje sve prikrili, ter od konjâ i od ljudi vukovi se učinili. Za bojnicim plasim ovim volinski se ono staju; britke vučce pod lukovim i kopjače svi imaju. A u košuljah kiovski puci od gvozdene pak su žice; harbe i štite nose u ruci a na pasu sikirice. Nut onoga kom kaciga snižanim se perjem kiti, a i konj pod njim bjelji od sniga regbi sad će poletiti.“ „Ah, Mikleuš ono li je pan Senjavski?“ priuze paša. „Ja ga poznam: on najprije na oružja udri naša! I ondi s konja snježanoga ognjen junak pali očima, ter ta je u njem sila mnoga da mu i od slike strah se ima.“ Odgovori knez hrabreni: „On je ono: štit mu pazi, na komu je plam ognjeni gdi iz snježane gori izlazi. Pod klobucim kamilovcim krajičnici za njim jašu, Bjelorusi s Podolovcim: puške nose, sablje pašu. Ali u nebu razvedrenu prije bi zbrojil sitne zvijezde neg vojevode po imenu ki za ovijem opet jezde; er nije u poljskoj zemlji toga mjesta mala ni velika ko vojevodu ne ima svoga i osobna plemenika. I svi, er hoće toj zakoni, od kraljevstva za obranu kad vojuje kralj, i oni trijebi na boj da ustanu. Tim četami koje slide svjetlje slike tkalac poda; svi bo u njih ki se vide plemići su i gospoda. U bogatoj ono odjeći mazovska se četa resi: korde o pasu a niz pleći vise ognjeni samokresi. Kalpake im rese risi, modre odjeće srebro okoli, i niz lijevo rame visi ris pod lijevu ruku doli. Opet leškijeh vitezova mlados lijepom jezdi jezdom iz mjesta u kom s gnijezda orlova Leh prvi grad zazva Gnezdom. Š njima upored od Poljakâ gledaj drugu družbu mladu, otkli stari Krak od Kraka poda ime svomu gradu. U povodu tri jedeka svaki uza se vitez drži, a konj pod njim željan tijeka regbi skače, puha i rži. Za ugaršticam zaruđenim trepti perje šarovito; visi kaplan pod ramenim, stoji u ruci kopje vito. Korda o bedri, štit o pleću, dva na sedlu samopala, zgar oklopje a za odjeću dostegnice svione ozdala.“ „Dosta, svijetli gospodine! Ke se čudo meni otkriva? - kliče paša - Doistine kraljevića vidim živa! Sred gospode po izboru on na konju jezdi bijelu: dobit nosi u pozoru, sreću u ruci, slavu na čelu.“ Knez priuze: „Ono je slika koj se u suncu ime udjelja, istočnoga dobitnika, sjevernoga branitelja. Ah, pogleda' u prilici ka mu uzmnožnos sja velika! Mač na pasu a u desnici od gospostva stoji šibika. Oklopja se zlatna odzgora pod grimiznim plaštom rese: sunčanim ih zrakom zora - tako sjaju! - svih naveze. Štitnika mu dva su okolo: nosi jedan bat zlaćeni, drugi, trepteć perje oholo, kacigu i štit š njom pereni. Dvanaes konja, dvanaes vila bojnom se igrom prid njim diče; ptica, munja, vihar, strila brzine im ne pritiče. Starca onoga uza nj gleda' zagašenoj u haljini; stavan obraz, brada sijeda poštovana svijem ga čini: ono Karlo Kotković je vo'evoda slavni od Vilne, komu poda kralj i viće nad svom vojskom časti obilne. Ah, njegova slika u tkanju stekla izvrsnos toliku je da bi rekô pazeć na nju: „I sad misli i svjetuje!“ Pazi uz njega zatočnicu ka pritječe djelim slavu, Korevskoga vjerenicu, nedobitnu Krunoslavu! Nje konj zlatni sliku prima od sunčanih konja s nebi, pokli vele svjetlje ima sunce od sunca on na sebi.“ - „Dobro poznam, paša veli, ja bojnicu slavnu svuda; oči je su me vidjeli veće puta ne bez čuda. Nu ono li, svijetli kneže, Milosti je Vaše slika ka na ljubav svu priteže srca oholih protivnika? Perje rumeno i rumena vrhu oružja zgar naprava i zrak lica razvedrena svakomu je poznat dava.“ „Slika je ono od jednoga“, knez s posmijehom milim veli, „prijatelja draga tvoga ki te služit u svem želi.“ - „Da oni ostali tko su veće, priuze paša, ki uz Vas hode?“ Odgovara knez: „Najveće od kraljevstva vojevode: čeljad svijetla i kriposna, u slobodi ka boravi, druge uzde ter ne pozna neg ku sebi sama stavi. Gledaj kô se svi ponose odjeveni pribogato, ter vrh svile pošven nose dragi kamen, biser, zlato; bijelijem perjem glavu kite, pod kavadim nože drže, pašu sablje plemenite, jašu konje vjetra brže. Ali uprav sad k onomu ti vitezu oči svrni ki stoji s kopjem i u bijelomu oružju se vas srebrni; srebrna mu i perja su na kacizi kâ mu vise; srebrn mu je mač na pasu, i konj pod njim srebrni se. Altanskoga kneza obliče ondi je ono izatkano; gdi zapada, gdi ističe, njegovo ime svud je znano. U zastavi od junačke vojske on jaše najposlije; nijemske zemlje i franačke za njim izbor hrabreni je. Nu opet vojska od Kozakâ pazi gdi se nase kupi, koj se oprijeti nije jaka ičija sila igdje stupi. Peset tisuć njih je u broju; svi su izbrani vitezovi, neprijateljski strah u boju, vihri, gromovi i trjeskovi. Gledaj oružan vas ognjeno gdi Sajdački gre prid njima; crvenu odjeću i crveno za ugaršticom perje ima.“ Jur knez dospje, čim na kraju od vijećnice s jedne strane veće i čete dospijevaju s lijepijem redom izatkane. Nu opet paša uze iznova stranu drugu razgledati na koj tkalac hitri osnova vojska s vojskom gdi se rati. Jakno zlatna dva oblaka u ke upira sunce od lita sjaju puni jasnijeh zraka, zvijezdâ je lipos š njih dobita; ako s bukom u ke doba zavije sjever ledeni se, u treskovijeh, u gradu oba crni ostanu, stamne svi se - tako i obje vojske, toli ke su uresne otprije bile, lijepi su ures u oholi strašni pogled obratile. U strašivoj sve je slici, sve se stira, sve se krati; padaju konji i konjici živi, mrtvi i duhati. Trijesi umrli sve užižu, sve obujmiva magla crna; oblaci se strijelâ dižu, grad ognjenijeh pada zrna. Svud oružja sjaju vrla; puške, kopja, sablje, mači zgađaju prsi, kolju grla, sijeku glave, sve se tlači. Usred boja nesmiljena kraljević se gleda prvi gdi u slici trijesa ognjena u potopu sja od krvi. U okoliš se vrti i vije put prostrani sred tjeskote; vitijem kopjem srca bije, britkijem mačem žnje živote. Svačija sablja na nj se združa - od svih sreta, svih zatječe: konje, ljudi, stijege, oružja krši, lomi, rve i siječe. Bez pokoja, bez umora sjemo tamo teće se vidi; mrtaca je pod njim gora, svud bjeguće Turke slidi. Ali se i Osman car opeta pazi gdi sve na boj tjera; pobjegujstvo njih ga smeta i neposluh i nevjera. Naprijed slike koje stahu sram gledati paši ne da, er među onim ki bježahu i priliku svoju ugleda. Nu uto dođe i glas veće Zborovskomu svijetlu knezu da poklisar i on u vijeće prid slavnoga kralja uljezu. Na pristolju kralj uresnu vrhu zlatnijeh saga siva; biskupi mu svih obdesnu; a vojevode sjede sliva. Ali od njih svijeh više polak oca slavna svoga sio kraljević slavni bîše na sto od zlata kovanoga. Za veliko čudo u sebi pismo staro nam donese, što njegada dva na nebi sunca ujedno vidješe se; nu poljskoga usred vića eto i naša paze doba kralja i mlada kraljevića a od svijeta su sunca oba. Tim poklisar, kô približa prid pristolje kraljevsko se, poklanja se i poniža, jak zakoni turski prose. Veličanstvo vedra obraza kralj na nj svrće, čim ga prima, i rukom mu mjesto ukaza vrhu koga sjesti ima. Sjede paša; nu opet usta, i kô carski sprva doni lis na glavu, pak na usta, kralju prini ga i pokloni. Kralj velikom kandžilijeru pridava ga, ki štije u njemu poklisaru da kralj vjeru, što god reče, poda u svemu. Tim poklisar oči gori diže k slavnoj leškoj kruni i ovako progovori, da željenje carsko ispuni: „O dostojni vrh svijeh kralja kralju! Da ti je sreća u ruci, i da ti ova mjesta i dalja klanjaju se i svi puci! Blagodari svakčas Boga; er pod suncom krune nije ku čes gleda toli mnoga da vik take ne bi prije. Eto u tebi samomu je odlučena slava ova da car silni ki stoluje vrh pristolja Otmanova, svemogući car od carâ, ki naviještat opći boje, za mir pitat poklisara ovi prvi put poslô je. Čudno čudo što se vijeku do današnji dan ne zgodi! Car prid noge koga teku za mir iskat svi narodi veličanstvo sve potište, spasa sablju kom svijet vlada, i prijateljstvo i mir ište u tve krune same sada. On, sred boja otkad prika tvih junaka kripos gleda, za moguća i velika i cijeni te i spovijeda. Tim općene žaleć štete, prije neg ste se huđe smeli, opet društvo i uvjete ponoviti stare želi. A i kletva hoće teška, a i tako suđeno je da turačka kruna i leška u vječnomu miru stoje. I tko u stara doba haja ikad ovo da pristupi, po šteti se zaman kaja, na svoj pjenez rasap kupi. Tomu bi mi svjedočile kosti od vojska svakom stranom ke su se ovdi jur sledile pod vizijerom Balabanom; svjedok bi mi tomu bio i Suliman car ognjeni koga je silom silu odbio s poljskijeh kraja mraz ledeni. Nu govoru veće momu kud zahodim bez ishoda? Najbolji je svjedok tomu od lanjskoga boja zgoda: silnom caru lasno 'e bilo sve pridobit puke ine i podložit pod sve krilo nebrojene kraljevine; nu i silni car, u boju ki dio veći svijeta skupi, silu uspregnu vazda svoju, kad na vaše kraje stupi. Tako i Nilo rijeka onamo sedam ustâ gdi otvora, ter na jedno more samo lijeva iz sebe sedam mora, ako silni vjetar kada zadme i pomoć valim poda, plahi obraća tijek nazada, svoja ista ga topi voda. Vi ne mirim, kô ostali ki se od jače sile straše, nu kraljevstvo obzidali prsima ste vašijem vaše - vi rođeni na vladanja vi Poljaci glasoviti, ni u stara, ni u sadanja doba od tuđin vik dobiti. Vi lanskoga s vojskom lita na polju ste cara sreli i ostatak vas od sita iz njegovijeh ruka oteli. Pače mučat trijebi nije: vojske vaše dobit jedna nebrojene dobiti je dignut caru bila vrijedna. Er što ne uze car ostala sva kraljevstva od krstjana, vaša je slava, vaša je hvala, vi ste bili njih obrana. Zato, o kruno svim čestita i vi svijetla gospoda ina, prijateljstvo i mir pita u vas carska veličina. I ja cijenit vîku neću da prigrlit najmilije vi nećete ovu sreću ka vam sama na stan plije. Sva je mudros za vremena prigodu umjet uhititi i obrat ono što općena dobra uzrok može biti. Danu uzmite sa smnom sami vi razbirat s mudrom svisti: ali mir je sada vami, ali od veće boj koristi? U junacih da boj slide naravna je vazda želja, a najliše kad se vide srećniji od njih neprijatelja. Ali sreća dugo vrijeme na jednom mjesti vik ne stane; nekrepka se kaže svijeme: s kim zamrkne, ne osvane. Ona ista, bila ka je vami s carom lansko lito, caru opet s vami ostaje: nije nje stanje temeljito. Ni da ikomu misô ova scijenju u pamet može upasti vele veću vojsku iznova da car skupit ne ima vlasti. Caru junake othranjene rađa od svijeta svaka strana; vojske mu odsvud nebrojene dažde i mnoštva oružana. Tim kad još bi veće puta jakno i lani izgubio, bil' mu ne bi vlas rasuta, svakako bi s vojskom bio. Nu ti, kralju, kad po sreći izgubio bi tve junake, otkud bi ufô igda steći vitezove druge take? Jeda umjesto od plemića hlape na boj skupio bi i slavnoga kraljevića za vojvodu robju dô bi? Ali misli tve su ine! tad bi s svake dozvô strane inostrance i tuđine tve kraljevstvo da oni brane. Dvije krune su u ke uzdati ti se možeš do nevolje i koje ti pomoć dati od svijeh krstjan mogu bolje: njemački je česar jedno, drugo španjski kralj mogući, ali česar još neredno ima bjenje na svôj kući; er s českoga zasve Praga da je izagnô odmetnike, još ih tjera, još podlaga i š njimi ima boje prike. A kralj španjski, ako u njega ti se ufaš, daleko je: među vami priko svega svijeta strašna mora stoje. Ali i španjska i franačka da ti bude pomoć doći, jeda kruna tva poljačka sahranit se tijem će moći? Jeda bojne Poljake će tuđe vojske sačuvati, kad se izgube oni veće u krvavoj sprva rati? Da li tuđi vitezovi hoć kraljevstvo tve da bljudu, kad izgubit š njim njegovi i svoj isti život budu? Znaj, o kralju, gdi se jednom carski Mjesec igda unese, nijednom zgodom, silom nijednom iznio otole vîku nije se. A i riječ je gdje kopito konj turački jednom stavi, da to mjesto vjekovito ne poraste veće u travi. Ali hoću da je ta srića, po milosti danoj zgara, tvoga slavna kraljevića da bi dobio stokrat cara; nu još i to kad bi bilo, ku bi od toga koris stekô? Jeda bi se prodiljilo tve kraljevstvo nadaleko? Ne, ne! nu bi sama ostala, jakno lani, i opeta tebi jedna tašta hvala od pobjenijeh turskijeh četa. Razmi samo jedno ime od pogibne svih dobiti ti u nijedno ne bi vrime drugo mogô steć na sviti. Pače i ta bi dobit ista bila rasap ovih strana u došastvu sred tvih mista od oružja inostrana. Ah, da li ćeš za ime jedno ti od prazne tašte slave poharati nepravedno inostrancim tve države? A i razumnu nije potrebe spomenivat što se zgodi tko na pomoć jače od sebe u kraljevstva svoja uvodi. Car na jednom carstva kraju kad s oružjem na boj skače, strane mu ine počivaju i obilne šlju harače; ali na boj suprotiva caru čim tva kruna ustaje, ka država tva počiva, ke li t' mjesto harač daje? Svak se u miru čestit zove, obilnost je gdje mir stoji; mir kraljevstva i gradove zdrži, uzmnaža, vriježi i goji. Oganj užeć lasno 'e svima; nu kad sve njim plane veće, znat nî gorjet koliko ima, udunut gdje li se će. Tako 'e lasno boj početi; nu koliko dug će biti, na čem li će pak dospjeti, nije moć tega prividiti. Ali, o kralju, mudar ti si, i prividiš i vjeruješ da ti o dlaci kruna visi, sve što s carom uzvojuješ. Nu ako te boja želja tere mrziš počivati, imaš huđih neprijatelja - na nje oružja tva obrati! Očinstvo ti je zveska kruna s dvjema druzijem sadružena, ka ti od dunda, zlobe puna, bi nepravo ugrabljena. Od Gustava bratučeda što ti se ote, pođ' otima'! Svaki je razlog: tvoga ne da' a tuđega ne uzima'. Na susjestvu moškovskoga carstva ti je veličina, kad bi od tebe i od tvoga pridobita slavna sina. Pošlji istoga Vladislava opet s vojskom k tomu kraju na ostatak od država ke ti posluh još ne daju; pod imenom ti od cara da gospodiš sve doskora s Hvalinskoga odizgara do Nijemskoga doli mora. Zato, o kruno koj je sriću nad svijem krunam Višnji podô, i ti, o slavni kraljeviću, i vi ostala sva gospodo, ako unaprijed boj sioni od koristi nije nikomu, danu od raspa, najliše oni ki se čini na svom domu; a ako vam s druge strane visoke se česti kite i velika dobra hrane, kad mir s carom učinite, mir, ki vam se šlje od cara i ki želi svak i žudi vrh svijeh časti, vrh svijeh dara, ugodno vam primit budi!“ Ovdi paša dobesjedi, i na govor svoj naredan među svijetlim panim slijedi lak i kratak žamor jedan. Svaki od njih u obličju veseo se svim razbira s navještenja koje priču od prijazni carske i mira. Pun kralj Šišman slave i dike veće puta oči obrati i u čelo sve vijećnike oko sebe sta gledati. Tiho stavnijem pak riječima odgovara poklisaru: „Prijazan se od nas prima i žuđeni šlje mir caru! Naviješteno cića toga od našega biće tebi kandžilijera velikoga uvjetovat što je trijebi.“ Prista slavni kralj ovdira, i paši se u čas isti sprva uvjeti riješe od mira, pak za cara daše listi. Prima ih rado i veselo paša i smiren svim se otkriva, i za veću čâs na čelo postavlja ih i celiva. Poklanja se pak, i cića ugodnijeh jur oprava kralja i slavna kraljevića slavi i vijeću hvale dava. Ali je i paša opet bio hvaljen, častjen i darovan: šestoperac je on primio vas u suhu zlatu okovan: i bogata i velika naprava mu je vidjet zdvori: ručica mu svakolika u kamenju dragom gori. Druge dare nebrojene caru od kralja još odnije od bogastva bez procjene, od ljepote ku izrijet nije. Dragi kami, zlato i ostalo što je tu, tko bi viku opisô? Bolje mučat neg rit malo; toj nathodi svačiju misô. Nu s ovijem darim tada Alipaša kô se otpravi, s družbom uput Carigrada najbrže se na put stavi. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman